Christmas With Scorpius
by septasonicxx
Summary: Scorpius wakes his parents on Christmas morning and keeps on hinting at something he got his father. Why doesn't Draco want Astoria to know what it is?


Draco Malfoy sighed and rolled over, his arms finding his wife and pulling her towards him so that he could snuggle up against her. He was still asleep and was dreaming of chocolate which turned into fire when you touched it, so he was completely unaware when the door to his room opened slowly.

Soft footsteps padded towards the large bed and paused at the edge, remaining silent and waiting for something.

Draco muttered something incomprehensible, shifting again before lying still. Astoria, his wife, tilted her head to rest in the crook of his shoulder, also still fast asleep.

Hands slowly drew the curtain of the four-poster bed back and a small figure leant in close, his breathing audible as he hovered for a moment. Then he drew in a sharp breath to prepare himself and opened his mouth wide.

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS_!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, leaping forward onto the bed and laughing as Draco and Astoria shot up in fright, Astoria letting out a small scream.

"**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!**" Draco yelled angrily, shoving his son off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. His heart was making similar sounds in his chest and he flopped back onto his pillow with a groan. He _hated_ being woken up in the morning.

Scorpius was rolling around on the floor in laughter, tears in his eyes and his hands clutching at his sides. He had achieved what he had set out to do, and it had been _hilarious_. Seeing that sort of reaction from his parents was priceless, and now he only wished he'd gotten it on camera.

"Scorpius, please go back to your room," his mother pleaded softly, glancing over at the clock beside her bed. "It's only six o'clock."

"Six o'clock. It's six o'clock." Draco moaned, pulling his pillow out from under his head and instead shoving it over his face.

"But it's Christmas! We can't go back to sleep now, we have to open all our presents!" Scorpius said, scrambling to his feet, somehow miraculously cured of his laughs.

"I'll burn _all_ of your presents if you don't go back to your room in five seconds!" Draco snapped angrily, his voice muffled and not at all sounding intimidating.

"But I even got you the something-something that you really, really wanted!" Scorpius whined, pouting.

"I really, really want to sleep." Draco muttered.

"No, dad, seriously," Scorpius went on, leaning down to the pillow over his father's face. "the something-something that you told me about, remember? You said that-"

"Okay, I remember. Shush." Draco said hurriedly, removing the pillow from his face and scowling at his son.

"What something-something?" Astoria asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. Scorpius, go to your room." Draco said.

"I want to open presents!" Scorpius complained, narrowing his eyebrows and folding his arms stubbornly.

"You know, he reminds me of someone." Astoria giggled.

"_I_ never jumped on my parents on Christmas morning." Draco grumbled.

"That's because your parents would have skinned you alive if you had." Astoria pointed out sensibly.

Draco didn't say anything in response to _that_.

"Come on! Please? Pretty-please?" Scorpius begged, clasping his hands together and jutting out his bottom lip.

"I suppose-"

"No." Draco said, shaking his head firmly.

"Draco..." Astoria said quietly.

"If he wants to open presents he can do it by himself. In fact, why don't we all open our presents by ourselves this Christmas? That sounds like a brilliant idea." Draco said gruffly.

"Right, Scorpius? I think we should let him sleep a little longer, alright? He's lost his mind but some more sleep might restore it." Astoria said to her son.

"I have _not_ lost my mind." Draco complained.

"Ten minutes?" Scorpius asked.

"Opening presents alone is a perfectly normal thing to do. I feel fine." Draco continued.

"Possibly an hour." Astoria said to Scorpius, before turning to Draco as her blond son left the room quietly and sadly. "Hey, what's wrong? Why do you want to open your presents by yourself?"

"Just for something different to do!" Draco exclaimed.

"What's the real reason?" Astoria pressed on.

Draco sighed and was silent for a few moments as he considered actually telling her what was on his mind. Finally, after much thought, he decided to do just that.

"Well, it's all to do with the something-something." he began slowly.

"Alright, would you like to tell me what the something-something is?" Astoria asked gently.

Draco hesitated. "Scorpius bought me a pack of stick-on lightning shaped scars."

"Why would he do that?" Astoria gasped.

"Because I told him to! I saw them and I wanted them, alright? But that's why I wanted to open our presents alone, because I didn't want you to know about them." Draco explained.

"You weren't planning to _use_ them, were you?" Astoria asked fearfully.

"Actually, I was. I thought it would be hilarious if I turned up to Potter's place with a lightning-bolt scar just like his." Draco said in all honesty.

"Draco..." Astoria sighed and shook her head lightly, not knowing quite what to say to him. She had thought he was finally over his let's-tease-Harry-Potter stage because he hadn't said anything about it for ages, but now _this_ happened.

"I know, I know. Burn them all." Draco groaned.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Astoria said suddenly.

"We'll _both_ turn up with lightning-bolt scars?" Draco asked excitedly, turning to her with a smile.

"No," Astoria said shortly, making Draco pout slightly. "We'll organise to all get together for a Christmas dinner so that we can finally put all of your differences behind us."

Draco thought the idea over. He thought it over for a brief second. He spent the rest of his silence picturing Potter's shocked and angry face.

"Um, I think I'll just get rid of the fake scars instead." he said finally.


End file.
